Addicted
by Jeaniegirl
Summary: Orihime craved his desire. It was enough to drive her insane. The Fourth Espada Ulquiorra was beginning to feel the same. Ulquihime WILL GET STEAMY! XD Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted**

Rating: M

Summary: Orihime craved his desire. It was enough to drive her insane. The Fourth Espada was beginning to feel the same. Ulquihime

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. :0(

* * *

**Chapter 1**

" Ul—Ulquiorra?"

It came as a small whisper. If the room hadn't been so silent, he would have missed it entirely. He turned, stiffly, and peered over his shoulder at the prisoner. His piercing green eyes took in the sad expression on her beautiful young face.

" What is it, woman?"

She hesitated. The woman was weak like that. Always concerned about meaningless things. His prisoner, Orihime, thought with her heart. Something he would never understand. After a moment's pause, she parted her luscious pink lips and spoke.

" Will… will you stay with me?"

That was not expected. He turned his entire form to face her. Inoue was biting her bottom lip, watching him expectantly with nervous eyes.

" It's just… I'm so lonely," she continued, almost desperately. " I need someone I can talk to. Please… you don't have to stay long."

The fourth Espada watched her eyes fall to the floor. Something red tinted her cheeks. Was she… blushing?

Without a word, Ulquiorra crossed the well-furnished cell slowly and sat beside her on the couch. His hands remained in his pockets, his head facing forward, but his eyes watching her… always watching.

The orange-haired beauty gave a soft sigh and pushed a lock of hair behind an ear. She turned to him, and almost out of nowhere, beamed with pride.

" Thank you so much, Ulquiorra! I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to do this for me!"

His eyes shifted for a second before returning to her.

" It's… my duty, woman."

She raised a hand in embarrassment and nodded. " Of course! I just meant… I didn't mean…"

He blinked. This was already becoming tiresome.

" Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Instantly his eyebrows rose. He hadn't expected to do much talking. Honestly, with this woman, he didn't think he'd have to.

Orihime fidgeted with her hands for a moment before continuing. " Do you… feel… anything?"

Her eyes watched him intently, searching for any sign of reaction. The stiff Espada showed none. Her eyebrows furrowed when he stared at her for what seemed like hours. Finally, he spoke.

" I feel bored of this conversation."

Orihime sighed in frustration, her face flushing madly. " I just… I only wanted to know if an Espada… could love?"

If she was looking for a reaction, she got it. His eyebrows rose and his green orbs seemed to grow in what appeared to be shock.

" Love?" He repeated, his monotone voice slipping slightly.

She nodded, her beautiful blue eyes growing with anticipation. Her gaze pierced through him, almost like a blade. For the first time since Ulquiorra had met her, he had a hard time keeping eye contact. He had to admit this woman was getting under his skin.

Ulquiorra turned his gaze forward and frowned.

" Foolishness."

Orihime watched as he stood, almost too quickly, and headed for the door. Before he exited, he turned to his prisoner.

" I'll bring you food in the morning, woman."

With that, the door slammed shut, echoing throughout the young woman's cell.

Orihime remained on the soft couch, her hands clasped together tightly. Her eyes were downcast as she desperately fought the urge to cry. The feelings that had developed over the past couple of weeks were only growing stronger. This need for Ulquiorra to notice her… to acknowledge her…

" _To want me_…"

The thought made her blush in shame. Tears filled Orihime's eyes and she let the sobs escape her lips. She feared she would never be anything but weak or trash in the eyes of the ones she loved.

She didn't know, however, that on the other side of the door, the fourth Espada stood listening to her emotional outburst. The rietsu she produced floated out of her cell and surrounded him like a thick cloud.

_"Her rietsu… smells sweet"_, he thought, his face remaining stoney. "_Just like her hair_…"

Ulquiorra's eyes closed as if to block out that last thought. He knew this woman would be trouble the moment he laid his eyes on her. The past few weeks had been tiresome and disturbing. Things were happening… things inside him… things he'd never felt before.

His thoughts halted as Orihime's cries came to a stop. The rietsu she produced from her passionate outburst diminished, and he was left feeling cold and hollow again.

Ulquiorra listened for a moment longer and was content to hear her breathing heavily, indicating to him that she had fallen asleep. He looked down the hallway, making sure no one could see him. He was about to do something he already felt guilty about.

With upmost grace, the Espada entered Orihime's cell, making sure to remain completely silent. He took a few steps to the sofa and peered over her sleeping form. Words that would have described her in that instant were unknown to him. Words like beautiful, radiant, peaceful… All he knew was that something tugged at his chest when he watched her.

His eyes went from her sleeping face to follow the curves of her very ample chest. She lay on her side, so she managed to make them appear larger. Ulquiorra's mouth went dry as he noted momentarily that the room was getting chilly. Never had he been so fascinated than by watching this woman's nipples harden. It stirred something foreign in him. Something he couldn't grasp or understand. All he knew was that he had to leave before she bewitched him with any more of her girlish charms.

Once he was on the other side of her cell, he sighed deeply. Ulquiorra stood, deep in thought. He'd never felt this way over a female before. He'd never spent nights aching for another glimpse of a woman's figure. He'd never felt this strange fascination he had with _her_. It was all so maddening.

Ulquiorra glanced down the hallway to make sure nobody had seen him, and he continued with shame and confusion to his living quarters for the night.

* * *

What do you think? U likey? Eh? Ehhh?? Let me know!!! Get's heated and deeper NEXT.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Attention!!!** _Thank you to those who reviewed! I honestly love you!! XD! ALSO this story will get steamy as time progresses. I'm just trying to cut to the chase and get to the good stuff… so the first chapter was really just a recap of what everybody already knows to be the case… THEY HAVE **FEELINGS **FOR EACH OTHER!!! Ahem… sorry… now continue… don't get too hot and bothered now._ XD

**Chapter 2**

Morning broke over Hueco Mundo, signifying the beginning of another lonely day for Inoue Orihime. The cold from the night had lifted, giving little relief to the orange-haired prisoner. She finally felt the warmth of the vast desert surrounding her prison through the small barred window. The air was dry, and Orihime was becoming sick of the raw smell of death on its gentle breeze. She gave a heavy sigh, signifying her surrender, and rested her head on the arm of her sofa.

Memories from the night before entered her fragile mind, causing her to blush. Had she really asked Ulquiorra such a bold and silly question? She knew it was bound to happen eventually. The looks he gave her were meant to intimidate her, but she found they did nothing more than send shivers down her spine… shivers that excited her and made her mind race.

" He's just so…" Orihime bit her lip at the thought of him standing in her doorway, sauntering in like he owned the place… like he owned _her_. The blush returned and deepened. Warmth crept over her body as she thought how he could do with her as he wished. He held power, power that could overtake her in an instant. This fact alone added tension every time he was near. The tension was not from fear, however, it was from desire.

Orihime sat up, unzipped the back of her long white gown, and pushed it to the floor. The heat in her cell was intensifying with every moment she thought of him. She couldn't stand to be in that thick restrictive garment any longer. With relief, she slumped herself back against the couch, wearing nothing but her pink panties. She felt bold, and a little excited at the prospect of lying almost naked in her cell. The thought of him seeing her this way made the heat rise again, this time to an unbearable level.

Now she was becoming frustrated.

Orihime knew she had time-- time to relieve herself of the growing frustration she found deep within her. The young woman closed her eyes and placed a slender hand inside her cotton undergarment. Her fingers began to work, and sensations became more intense as she thought of her Espada's shimmering green eyes piercing through her. Orihime was lost in her own ministrations, back arched on the couch, eyes shut tight, sweat dripping from her brow. When finally relief was near, her lips parted and a name escaped her lips in a low, desperate moan.

" Ul-Ulquiorra!" she rasped, bucking her hips while she savored her release.

**_CRASH!_**

Orihime jumped up with a frightened squeak, covering herself as best she could with a pillow and looked behind her at the open doorway. Horror filled her eyes at what she found. Ulquiorra stood, eyes wide and mouth agape—the tray of food he had brought was now in a messy heap on the floor. No doubt he had dropped it at the sight before him.

" Ulquiorra!" She cried, once again, only this time with immense embarrassment.

He did not say a word to her. The Espada merely regained his composure and quickly, almost tripping, exited her cell, silent as ever.

Orihime watched as the large door slammed shut, and her eyes squeezed tight.

" _He… he saw me… How long was he standing there_?"

Thoughts raced through her mind, making her face flush with shame. Minutes passed, minutes that seemed like hours, and Orihime found herself unable to hold back any longer. She giggled. Her giggle bubbled over into an almost hysterical laughter when she realized the stiff Espada had expressed more than she had ever thought possible. Orihime _had _done the impossible. She'd made Ulquiorra blush.

* * *

_I'm evil. I know. Gets deeper...._

_So, let me know what you thought. I'm totally smut-happy so I hope you're all in the mood. XD_

_Shorter chapters mean faster updates… so bare with me folks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the hits and reviews!! You all make me so happy! **

**Also, I'll be going over the previous two chapters and touch them up a bit. I won't add anything "significant" though, so don't worry. This chapter… I have to say… is HOT. BEWARE. XD Young ones should maintain your innocence and go read a DIFFERNET FIC.**

**You may continue if you dare.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ulquiorra Schiffer entered this world empty and hollow. He was omniscient to all he could see. There were few things his eyes rested on that could even be considered worth his valuable time. The universe to him was cut into black and white. He knew what he must do, and he knew how he must do it. Decisions came easily with his analytical mind, which resulted in his high status as an Espada. After all, he was not one to defeat easily.

But now, he could feel his will and determination slipping inside of him. The trusted servant of Aizen, Espada number four, had a heart that was cold and felt nothing… nothing until these past few days.

Just minutes ago, he'd gathered breakfast on a tray and left for Orihime's room. He had done this every day since her arrival in Hueco Mundo. Once he reached her cell, he'd silently opened the door like always, but nothing in the world could have prepared the Espada for what he'd found.

He stood, dumbstruck and awed, watching with complete surprise (something foreign to him) as she lay across the room touching herself. The orange-haired woman was doing this in complete and total abandon. _She was naked_. The view of her was slightly blocked from where he stood, but he could still see the soft curves of her breasts bounce when her chest heaved. He noticed her long milky legs were shaking and her breaths came short and quick. This was something he'd never witnessed before. _Pleasure_. He wondered if he'd ever felt anything similar to this in his entire existence. No. He knew he never had. He knew by the way she panted-- the way sweat formed on her brow-- the way her eyes were tightly shut in concentration-- how her back arched as her hand moved faster against the folds of her skin… the sight of her did something to him he could not explain. He felt, for the first time, weak. This girl, who he was so fascinated with, was giving herself pleasure, and all he could do was stand, eyes narrowed, and watch with morbid fascination.

Inoue's breathing became faster, and his clever mind knew her sensations were increasing. Something inside of him wanted to be closer to her shaking form. He wanted to see the expression on her delicate face up close. Ulquiorra wanted to watch her.

Without another thought, he stepped forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of her shaking body, but halted when her hips bucked and her mouth opened with a breathy moan.

" Ul-Ulquiorra!"

In that moment, air refused to fill his lungs. He could not blink. He could not think. He could not move. As a result, the tray he had been holding slipped from his grasp, crashing to the floor below him. The Espada was shocked back into reality when Inoue squealed and covered herself in horror. Then, their eyes met.

Those eyes. They shook him to his very core. He had to escape them. Ulquiorra could hardly silence his racing mind as he disappeared from her sight as quickly as his now clumsy feet would let him.

He couldn't stop walking. He had to keep moving as far from her as he could. She was destroying who he was. This woman was by far the most difficult opponent he had ever faced. She pierced him with her eyes. She wounded him with her silhouette. She drained him with her gentle smile. And he could do _nothing_. He was helpless to her charms, and it was dragging him down into a foreign land where nothing made sense. It was hell. How could he, so omniscient and powerful just days ago, be so helpless because of such weak trash?

What seemed like an age later, he found himself hidden in his dark living quarters. The door was now shut, and he leaned against it in defeat. His eyes shut tight as his lips formed a deep frown. He was losing control quickly, and he had no way to stop himself.

He'd felt desire maybe once or twice in his life, and that was for his pride and the pride of Aizen. Now… his desire was a fire within him, growing every day, devouring his very essence. He wanted that woman. He wanted to touch that silky skin with his own hands. Was her flesh really as soft as it looked? Were her breasts as supple as they appeared? If he touched her, what would her face look like? Would she flush in ecstasy? Would she cry out his name again in that breathy beautiful moan?

Sweat was beginning to form on his brow as these thoughts overtook him. His fists clenched and unclenched as new feelings spread over him.

Ulquiorra suddenly wondered what Orihime had felt when she fantasized about him. For an instant he became desperate to know. He needed to understand!

Slowly, almost reluctantly, he dug into his pockets, feeling for his own release. When his fingers grazed his hard, stiff member through the fabric, his hand jerked, almost like he'd touched fire. The sensation was intense. But not in a bad way. In fact, it was a very, very good sensation.

The Espada opened his eyes, noticing that they were becoming heavy. He looked down at his erection, finding it peculiar to his own sight. Gently, he touched it again. Shock coursed through his body, and he bit his lip.

Understanding was near as his breathing became labored. But he wanted to know everything. He needed to know what she knew.

Ulquiorra decided he would try and copy the young woman, silently despising himself for lowering himself to the trash's level. This unknown territory was not looking unpleasant though. In fact, he found it peculiar that he was beginning to feel excitement bubble within his chest as he slowly took off his garments.

Pale skin was illuminated by the light peeking through his heavy curtains. He stood _naked_ in his chambers. His eyes watched his erection grow even still, thickening under his heavy gaze. His orbs broke away and scanned his room for a comfortable place to experiment. _His bed_.

He quickly and gracefully lowered himself onto the mattress and took a deep breath. Ulquiorra told himself once more that this was happening to further gain knowledge of his adversaries. He ignored the incredulous smirk inside his mind.

With deft, dark fingers, he began to feel his manhood. His free hand clutched the sheet beside him as his feet became stiff under the overwhelming sensations that filled him. A finger grazed the plump head, shooting what he figured to be pleasure up his spine. He became more courageous with his ministrations as he grasped the shaft tightly. As if automatically, his hand began to move up and down, pumping himself. His movements grew faster and faster, making the sensations grow with every second. Ulquiorra's green eyes rolled back into his head as he lost all control willingly. It felt so good. How could he not have known this feeling existed?

And then _she_ popped into his mind. This is what she felt. This is what she felt when she was thinking of him. A gasp escaped his lips as he recalled her heaving chest, with her large creamy breasts popping into view. He remembered her shaking legs and red face, deep in concentration.

His hand had taken over, pumping him until the sensations grew to an unbearable point. And finally, her face in his mind, he exploded into orgasm.

Moments passed, moments that tingled, before he opened his eyes again. He felt strangely lighter. His breath was back to normal, and his erection was diminishing. His mind was on the verge of guilt at this newfound sensation. He knew it was because of that woman. She had given him pleasure, and he didn't know how much longer he could handle it.

* * *

^///^ OMG!!! Ulquiorra just touched himself…NAKED!!! XD Tell me if you liked it!! C'mon… I know you did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm. I had a bit of inspiration on this one. Gets into Ulqui's mind a bit. It's pretty sexy. Not very graphic, but hopefully gets heated. XD Thanks to all who reviewed…. I love you all!!! T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He lay, silent and unmoved. His ancient eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above him. The room around him was dark and filled with the sensation of that a hollow feels. Empty. Empty like the hole in his body.

_The hole_. To him it was so much more than just that. More than a void he felt he could not fill. It was a constant reminder of what he was. A monster.

How could a monster feel?

He blinked.

Could he feel? Moments earlier he had felt things he had never known existed. Erotic, pure pleasure that shook his very core. It brought warmth to him for an instant. He'd heard of this "warmth" before, but never knew what it was or if it was a thing or not. He knew now that it was a tantalizing sensation.

Then there was this tugging at his chest, this urge to see those eyes… this _fear_.

That was it. He feared her. He'd never feared anything in his existence. Not death, not defeat, and certainly no human. Save for her. She held something powerful, something that drew him in every time he was near.

It was her scent. That reitsu was so sweet. So tempting. He wanted it. When he had neared her room that morning and discovered her on the couch, touching herself as she moaned his name… he'd never felt or tasted a rietsu so pure and sweet. It was as foreign to him as the events that followed in his chambers. It was easily becoming a drug to him. It was as if her spirit could draw in a monster… a monster like him and fill his hole. Make him feel things that were forbidden.

Ulquiorra blinked again. His snake eyes drifted to the door across the room. His gaze was determined, as if he was searching for something.

_I can still feel her. I can barely taste that rietsu of hers._

His eyes reverted back to the ceiling. He knew what he must do.

This woman was clearly a threat to him. A threat that had more power over him than any being in the universe. He refused defeat.

Ulquiorra was going to kill her.

* * *

Footsteps were heavy as he walked down the long empty hallway. He refused thoughts to enter his mind, refused their attack against this newfound freedom. He had to do this. He would not argue it in his mind. This woman could no longer remain alive.

His chest tightened slightly, although he didn't know why, as her door came into view. An eternity seemed to pass before he reached it. Slowly, as if to torture himself, he opened the door. His eyes found her immediately. She was on the couch. That damn couch. This time with clothes on.

Her big, innocent eyes, so pure and inviting met his with strength that made his breath falter. The orange-haired angel bit her lip, looking at her captor expectantly. How could such a simple action make his will falter like that?

His brow furrowed and he glared at her.

" Ulquiorra," she spoke. Her voice in the silent room was almost strange, bouncing off of the walls. " I'm sorry about earlier… I had no idea –"

**_SLAM_**

Words were cut off as her body was crushed against the stone wall of her cell. His pale hand was gripping her throat tightly, eyes staring into hers, searching them with deep intensity. She struggled, pawing at his hand in desperation. Her eyes were confused. Moments passed and her body began writhing for air. He watched her, felt her rietsu increase with every second. And then, it lowered to a level that made his grip loosen.

A raspy gasp escaped her plump lips and her eyes widened.

" Please."

That word had such an impact on him that he dropped her instantly. She crumbled to the ground, coughing and gasping. He took two steps backward and watched as she slowly found the will to stand back up.

Their eyes met. He was frozen in shame. Those eyes held his gaze as she walked toward him, each step seemingly labored. He could kill her in an instant, but he waited as she neared him. Orihime raised a hand, making him expect a slap across the face. Instead, he felt her grab the collar of his uniform and tug on it roughly.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened with shock, and he looked her full in the face. Inoue's eyes were glistening with tears and her lips were trembling. Her rietsu surrounded him, filling him again with sensations and warmth. He stepped away from her, trying to escape this spell she had cast on him.

" You can't fight it." Her words were soft, but filled with truth.

In that instant their eyes spoke to each other in that small cell, saying things their mouths could not.

" What… is this?" The fourth Espada asked, eyes softening slightly. He was searching, grasping, hoping to find an answer.

Orihime's lips turned into a small smile. She bit her lip again, causing another painful sensation to creep up his spine. With a moment's thought she replied, " Infatuation."

He knew that. He wasn't asking that!

" But what is this…" he asked, placing a hand over his chest.

She stepped forward again, closing the distance between them. Her round eyes were filled with something strange, and a soft, slender hand rested on his own and grasped it gently. " This… is your heart."

Orihime could have said anything at that moment, but his mind was lost in the sensation her hand on his was producing. It was becoming overwhelming. Her eyes, her lips, this strong rietsu… these feelings that filled him to a point he could not bare. He lost all will to control himself. Without breaking eye contact, he placed a hand behind her head and brought his lips to hers. Amazement filled him as he watched her beautiful eyes widen and then flutter shut in bliss. Her soft lips pressed against his gently, almost cautiously. He liked that feeling. His own lips pressed against hers with more force.

The air became heavy as they both parted slightly, staring into each other's eyes. He liked how her hair felt between his fingers, and how she trusted him enough to let him touch her. So many new feelings were engulfing his body. It was maddening.

" Ulquiorra… I-I've been waiting for this…" the woman confessed, face turning red.

A pale finger traced the outline of her face, the simple feeling was a marvel to him. He watched her eyes become heavy at this, and his desire grew. His finger rested on her lips and he watched her eyes flutter shut. Clearly he was not the _only_ one under this spell.

" I want you." He confessed in return, causing her eyes to snap back to his. " I want to taste you… I want to feel you... I want to… understand this."

He could tell her heartbeat was quickening.

Ulquiorra slowly stepped forward, pressing his body against hers roughly. She gasped as he grabbed her hair tightly and forced her head back, exposing her neck to him. His emerald eyes traveled down the soft pink flesh of her neck to the V in her dress. Pure lust took control of his free hand as it traced the skin from her ear to the top of her breast. By this time she was squirming, panting like she had that morning. Only now, her scent was much, much more delicious.

" Tell me, woman," he spoke softly. " Do you want what I want?"

Her hands grasped his uniform and tugged the fabric as she moaned. Ulquiorra lifted her head so she could see his face.

With a determined expression, she parted her lips and said,

" Y-yes. I need you… Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The beast inside him could no longer remain caged. He knew that this night, he and this human were going to enter forbidden territory.

* * *

**XD AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review.**

**I need a cold shower.**

**Review. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!! I can't thank you enough. Always helps!!**

**This chapter pretty much says it all. ENJOY IT DAMN IT!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Moonlight engulfed the two lust filled creatures, illuminating their forms sensually, while shadow still desperately clung to the edges, as if to hide their innocence. This night, a devil would sear the flesh of a shining angel. Two worlds would combine, forcing all else to melt away into oblivion. It was inconceivable, yet for them, it was undeniable.

Hueco Mundo could not exist at that point in time. Karakura Town and the angel's nakama were all but a distant memory. These beings were not who they were mere seconds ago. His rank, his long and hopeless existence had drowned in the depths of the woman's large grey eyes. She could only hold his gaze, breathless, as her entire past melted away into a searing black image in the back of her mind. It was just the two of them. Nothing else.

The Espada had kissed the human, pushing them both over the precipice. His body was now pressed tightly to hers, ashen hand in her long glowing hair, grasping it tightly. The emerald gaze took in the sight before him. This woman was clutching his clothing, trying to grasp on as if her sanity depended on it. Her ample bosom heaved, and the blush from her face spread to the top of her gown. Inoue Orihime who had held so much power over him was weak in his grasp. This pleasured Ulquiorra to no end. Finally, he was feeling control within his grasp again.

After a long intense moment, he leaned over to whisper seductively in her ear. " Tell me you're mine, woman."

Orihime's body trembled, feeling desire shoot through her legs at his bold words. It was all becoming clear. This battle he had started. He wanted to defeat her, and she knew she would surrender in the end.

Her eyes, searing, gazed into his, and she slowly licked her bottom lip. The moistened pink flesh beckoned to the Espada. He found his breath hitching as she boldly regained her composure and made the next move. Her fingers traveled downward from his chest, slowly tugging the fabric as they moved to rest just below his abdomen, teasing where she knew he was aching. Inoue knew she was right when his eyes shut for a few moments, as if in pain.

" Tell me you want me first," she whispered in reply, tugging at his waistband.

The air in the room became exceedingly heavy, and the sweet scent of the angel was overwhelming, wrapping around him, intoxicating him. The fire within him still burned furiously, and he would not play this game any longer. He did want her. He wanted her _now_.

Ulquiorra roughly grabbed her wrists, forced them behind her back and shoved her against the wall where he had tried to end her life. As their bodies collided, he dug his hips into hers roughly, and they both gasped at the sensation. He then entwined his fingers with her own and placed her hands above her head. Their bodies, trembling with need, now molded together.

The Espada had her exactly where he wanted her. After he reveled in the feel of her body against his, he bent slowly, as though to torture her, and brought his lips to her ear and breathed, " You_ are_ mine." The uncontrollable shutter that resulted was enough to encourage him further. " And you will pay for causing me all this…" he bit her ear, and she gasped. " …pleasure."

His tongue then flicked her lobe, and she continued to squirm. Ulquiorra bent further still, and with one quick hand, lifted her head to the side. His lips claimed the soft pink flesh of her now exposed neck. Her heart quickened, as did his own while he began to nibble a small path downward. A moan escaped her lips as he did this, which only made his desire more unbearable.

_To hear that moan again…_

His hands came to rest on her shoulders, and they both looked down at her covered breasts. Patience was lost to him as Ulquiorra had her long white gown completely ripped in half before she could blink. A gasp escaped her lips as Orihime realized she was now standing completely exposed to his burning gaze. It made her own desire heavy, making her breaths short and loud.

Her captor, her master, took her hand gently and pulled her into the pale moonlight of the small room. His eyes were wide with what she could see was amazement. She had no shame before him as emerald orbs ravaged her body. He then circled her slowly, making her his prey. He memorized her every curve before he stopped in front of her. As if in offering, he let his own rieatsu slip out to engulf her. She found it dark, almost cold, and it smelled musky.

" You're perfect," he finally confessed softly, breaking the silence.

Her gaze faltered for a moment, and he took that as an opportunity to guide her to the couch where everything had started. Ulquiorra had her lay down, and watched as her breasts jiggled slightly with her movements. His mouth went dry as she lay the way she had been that morning. He could hardly contain his release at the very sight of her. One leg bent on the cushions, the other hanging over the edge of the couch. Her breasts were just as he'd imagined, full and inviting. And her face… oh god her face said it all.

The battle had been won.

" Say it," he growled, tear-stained face hovering over her naked, squirming body. His eyes were intense, as though he was desperate for the words to come out of her mouth… just as she was desperate for him to touch her.

" I'm yours!!"

With crushing force, he was on top of her. Their lips melded together as hands searched and felt and scratched. They pressed against each other, exhibiting the most basic carnal behavior. They were on the brink of devouring each other.

Orihime became impatient and grabbed the top of the uniform and ripped it up over his head so quickly that it even shocked Ulquiorra. He blinked and looked at her with amusement glimmering in his hooded eyes. " Getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

She gave him an evil glare before arching forward to take a nipple into her hot mouth and bit it. Ulquiorra hissed, and his hips bucked involuntarily forward in pleasure. Her tongue teased his flesh, licking and nibbling his sensitive skin. Her nails dug into his bare back, making him crave her essence even more.

Her eyes and fingers then traveled down his long slender torso and her lust overcame her. The body he displayed was perfection. Even that hole in his neck… He was still recovering from her previous ministrations when she cautiously let her fingers graze his hole.

" Unnn…" he groaned, eyes shut tight. He instantly slammed her hands back above her head with such force it almost hurt her. " Don't fucking touch me there!"

Time stood still when their eyes met again. His eyes were now on fire, and she knew she had just ignited something dangerous, but exciting at the same time. Their gazes held for what seemed an eternity as time and space melded into nothingness. This was it. They had passed the point of no return.

Ulquiorra let go of her wrists and let his free hands trace the curves of her heavy breasts. Orihime urgently grasped the arm of the couch behind her, arching her chest forward, almost begging his hands to keep caressing her there. The image shook him, and he was surprised he had any restraint left at all now. Returning his attention to her body, he felt, with complete awe, the softest skin he'd ever known. So warm. So tender… And as he licked her own hard nipple, he knew it was the sweetest. Orihime squirmed and panted heavily as he licked and nibbled on her tender peaks. His green eyes rose to meet her staring back at him and the intensity sparked yet again. His member became unbearably stiff as he held her gaze. Now he would tease her. His soft pink tongue darted out to flick her nipple… circling it… licking it. His piercing eyes never leaving her heavy gray ones.

And then she moaned. " Oooh. Please, Ulquiorra…"

That was all he needed.

Orihime didn't know how he'd done it, but she was now on her bed, sprawled out before him, her hair a glowing halo in the moonlight. And for a moment, the serpent-eyed devil worshiped her in all her glory.

He slowly stepped back a few paces, remaining in full view of his prisoner. Ulquiorra then dropped the rest of his garments and stood before her as she had done for him. A lump was in her throat as she realized just how huge his member was. Not only that, but his defined muscles… his pale skin… the tattoo on his chest… those tear-streaked cheeks. It was so strange and so beautiful at the same time.

When he was satisfied with her gaze, he sauntered towards her. He placed one strong knee on the bed and inched towards her. His entire body was now hovering over her, and he felt her stiffen.

" I'm going to make you mine now…" he said, almost tenderly.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled with the strength he admired. " That's what I want," she confessed.

Ulquiorra heaved a sigh as new emotions spread through him yet again. He pushed the racing thoughts aside. He had to concentrate. So, resting his weight on one arm, he placed her slender legs on either side of him. His member was throbbing, and he could see she was wet with need as well. So, without any warning he penetrated her, quickly and completely.

Nails drew blood from his back as she clung to him with all the strength she could muster. The crimson blood dripped from his pale white skin, marking the white sheets below, as did the blood from her virginity. They had both been scarred. And in its own twisted, deranged way, it pleased them both.

Long moments passed before his movements could grow in depth and speed. But when the time came, they both returned to their frenzied states.

Ulquiorra watched her eyes role back into her head and her mouth part as she moaned and gasped with each thrust. Her breasts bounced with his movements. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. Sweat was glistening on both of their bodies as they performed their sin in darkness. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her legs roughly, threw them against his chest and rammed himself deep inside her. Orihime screamed in pleasure as he continued to frantically thrust inside _his_ woman.

And then it happened. The velvet walls surrounding his manhood spazzimed and tightened, making his eyes bulge. He couldn't handle it anymore, and they both groaned deeply with their much desired release.

An age seemed to pass before Ulquiorra pulled out of her reluctantly and laid beside her on the large bed. Orihime was still breathing heavily and her eyes seemed almost hazy. For the first time, a smile spread across Ulquiorra's face when her eyes finally met his. Her eyebrows rose to see such a reaction and she found herself beaming back.

Something had happened that night that would change their course of life forever. When they had passed the point of no return, they had passed it for eternity. If only there was no going back to Aizen. If only there was no going back to Karakura. For one night, they would escape everything… everything that was to come in the future.

Reality was unwelcomed, and Ulquiorra dismissed it quickly from his mind. He lay on his side and stared down at his beautiful red-haired woman. She had opened up a whole new world for the Espada. She had shown him things he never imagined possible. He knew that when morning came, and the world came back with it, that he would do everything in his power to protect and keep her. He had made her his woman afterall.

" Ul-Ulquiorra?"

He hummed in response.

" If I should lose you now... I think _**I**_ would have tear-stained cheeks forever."

The intensity of the words she spoke did not go unnoticed. He quickly wrapped his arms around the naked beauty and held her to him, almost desperatly. They knew the worlds would not allow this. The balance would not find this right. But he held the woman in his arms regardless, and knew that unless he was utterly defeated... there was no way any Shinigami, Arrancar, or Substitute Shithead could keep them apart.

That was a promise.

**_Fin_**

_Okay... So I ended it. If you read it, could you let me know what you thought?? PWEASE?!?! lol. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
